objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/A New Blog Again!
I hadn't made a new blog for like a month. So I made a new one. Please make Custom Poses of my OCs! Only me and a few people did it. Sadly, since most admins are inactive, I won't be a admin, or a bureaucrat. No mean comments please! I also made a new OC named Object Casual Days Rules Sign. She is the opposite of the hater signs. She is nice and likes people who like Object Casual Days. BrownFamily1108 will like it. There is a page of her! Object Casual Days Rules Sign. Orange TV has a neutral personality. Snivy Token has a very kind personality. YL and YC had a nice personality, but I changed it to a crazy and funny personality. Should there be custom poses of Green Ice Cube, Flower Grassy, Cosmic Cupcake, and other OCs I created? Yes! No! Maybe Green Ice Cube New Pose 1.png|I wish other people can make some custom poses for me, Green Rocky, Flower Grassy, and even Cosmic Cupcake. -10- Green Rocky.png|I say so! New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|Me too! Dark Yellow Top Hat Pose 1.png|What? Cosmic Cupcake Pose A.png|Green Ice Cube, Green Rocky, and Flower Grassy like Braixens! Flower Grassy Newer Pose.png|No, I think chespins are better then braxiens because chespins are grass types just like me! CosmicBrowniePoseB.png|I know that. But I think they like Chespins better! Pixar Ball New.png|I'm Awesome! Yellow Top Hat 1.png|I am neutral over When Objects Work. Blue TV, Yellow TV, and Green TV.png|We Love When Objects Work! Object Casual Days Rules! Sign Body.png|Here is the old body of Object Casual Days Rules Sign. It's more better than delete object casual days. Object Casual Days Rules! Sign Pose.png|Object Casual Days Rules! I am nice to people who likes this Object Show except for enemies.I despise people who don't like Object Casual Days! Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Body.png|This is a new version of her. Unlike the older one, the words are white with a black outline. There is also no ! on it. Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Pose.png|This is a New Pose of Object Casual Days Rules! Green Rocky.png|I have extra legs! Object American Tour Rules Sign Body.png|There is also Object American Tour Rules Sign. I just made his body. Object American Tour Rules Sign Pose.png|Object American Tour Rules! Dark Green Top Hat New Pose.png|I want Jordan Back! Dark Red Top Hat Pose.png|No! Jordan is just a stupid guy. Glad he's blocked. Blue Raspberry Lollipop Body.png|This is a Blue Raspberry Lollipop. I think Jordan will like it! I try to make a good one. Blue Raspberry Lollipop Pose.png|This is his Pose! Green rock.png|Not Bad! Cutie Sunflower as Rocky.png|Bleeeh! Cosmic Cupcake Pose B.png|Can I please join BrownFamilly1108's camp or someone else by Cutiesunflower? Cutiesunflower logo New.png|Creator of this blog! Green Ice Cube Sitting.png|I have a new pose! Snivy Token.png|Snivy Token Sst.png|Snivy Token!! Snivy token gooooood.png|Remake Credit to Minh! Snivy Token Remake.png|Remake of Snivy Token. Credit to minh. Snivy Token Pose.png|Chespin is nice! It's because he's a grass pokemon along with Snivy. Leafy.png|I am Leafy! Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Body.png|OCDSS Body Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Pose.png|I hate Object Casual Days Rules Sign! I wish I can kill her in a burning passion! Marshmallow-Brownie Pose.png|Marshmallow-Brownie! My new OC. Marshmallow is the evil one, Brownie is the good one. IMG_0299.PNG|This is a screenshot I made on my iPad. Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower